Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by BZRKR GRL
Summary: After a fight with his father, Ichigo needs to clear his head. Turns out Tia Halibel needed to do the same... LEMON WARNING! MORE CHAPTERS MAY APPEAR IN THE FUTURE. AU Tia Halibel X Ichigo Kurosaki
1. Chapter 1: Once Bitten

_**Hi guys, it's BZRKR GRL. **_

_**First off, I need to thank JustGrace13, who helped my older brother with this story before it became mine. Second, I need to thank my brother, Discordant Night, for allowing me to commandeer some of his story ideas, this one included.  
><strong>_

_**I thought I'd try my hand at a two-shot, so I took my older brother's abandoned story and , with his permission, finished the chapter. **_

_**This is the first part of a two shot between Ichigo Kurosaki and Tia Halibel, AU. **_

_**R&R, and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The door slams as I bolt from my house, my father yelling after me.<p>

"Ichigo! Get back here, young man!"

I ignore him as my feet hit the pavement, my arms pumping as I run through the woods across my house. Adrenaline fuels my body, and I don't even notice when thorns and splinters pierce my skin. I continue running for a few minutes more, until my body slows and I begin to pant, the energy draining from my veins.

I stop and look around. Trees surround me on all sides, and there's a little pond up ahead… somewhere. One particular tree has a large scar gouged into the trunk, about eye-level. I smile and walk past it; my favorite spot is just up ahead, only a couple hundred yards from where I stand.

As I trudge ahead, raging thoughts fill my skull, bouncing from one subject to another. Finally they settle in a familiar pattern.

_I hate him. Why does he hate me? Mom didn't hate me. Why did mom die? I wish he would die. Die, die, die._

I clutch my head, shaking the encroaching thoughts of homicide from my mind.

"Headache?"

A voice snaps me from my distress, and I whip around to find it. My head scans from side to side as I search for the owner of the voice.

"Over here, carrot head."

I turn my head to the left, now looking at the small pond, to find the owner of the voice. It's a girl, her head floating above the water with her golden blonde hair splayed out behind her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Skinny-dipping."

I blush and shake my head. "Sorry I asked."

"I can get out if you want, but you'll have to turn around." There's a playful quality to her voice, but it has a serious ring too.

I nod and oblige, turning my back as she pulls herself out of the water and dons the clothes left folded on the bank. I can hear the water dripping off her body as the girl moves around behind me. My mind's eye sees what's behind me, and I shake my head to clear the lustful thoughts that follow.

"You know," she begins with a rustle of clothing, "I've been thinking. All those scratches had to come from somewhere. Did you get into a fight?"

I nod, then remember that she can't see it. "Not really," I say. "Just a little skirmish with my father. All the scratches and cuts came from running in the woods… I don't really pay attention to where I'm going."

Another rustle comes from behind me. "Running? From your dad?"

"Yeah."

There's a clink this time, like metal unraveling. "I know that feeling."

I laugh bitterly. "Tell me about it."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn back around.

The girl in front of me is beautiful, with a lovely hourglass figure. Her skin is a sun-kissed bronze, the color betraying the long hours spent outside. Her wet blonde hair is draped around her shoulders, framing her torso and breasts.

I let my eyes wander down, drinking in her body. She could easily be the most beautiful girl alive. A chain with a shark's tooth hangs around her neck, emphasizing directing attention towards her bountiful breasts. Her jeans have a hole or two in the legs, revealing her lighter, caramel colored thighs.

"My eyes are up here, carrot top." Her voice breaks my concentration and I look up, meeting her eyes. "That's better. "

I blush. "Sorry. I've just never really been good with girls."

She nods. "I can tell. Anyways, what are you doing out here? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place."

"Back when my mom was alive, she'd bring me here to relax. Lately, I come around to think some things through. What are you doing here?" I ask.

She laughs softly, then smiles. "The pond is great for swimming. It really helps me clear my mind."

I blush harder this time, my mind relaying the images of seconds before.

"Do you usually fight with your dad?" she asks, changing the subject.

I think for a second, then reply. "Not really, but sometimes he can get a little overbearing. It gets annoying, you know?"

She nods as she walks past, motioning for me to follow her. I fall in step behind her, and she takes me to a clearing. Sitting on a fallen tree, she pats the log beside her.

I sit next to her.

"What do you mean?" she asks once I've situated.

"Well, he's always yelling at me, as if he's got nothing better to do. He asks where I go, who I'm with, what I did with them. It's either he's trying to protect me, or get in my business."

"Do you need protection?" Her voice is softer now, sympathetic.

I spit. "Like hell I do. He doesn't treat Yuzu or Karin that way, so why me?"

"Yuzu and Karin?"

"My younger sisters."

"Ah." She thinks for a moment. "Well, maybe he loves you the most, and doesn't want to lose you."

I sigh. "Yeah, whatever."

We sit in silence for a few seconds until I turn to face her. "What about you? What's going on that you have to clear your mind from?"

The girl sitting next to me sighs and fingers her necklace. "My dad… He's never got time for my brothers and I. When he's not at work, he's either in his study or sleeping."

"What's so bad about that?" I ask. "I'd give anything to have a couple hours alone."

"My brothers are no fun."

"Only girl?"

"It sucks."

We laugh, each of us knowing what it's like for the other.

"I'm Ichigo, by the way." I stick out my hand, but she hugs me instead.

"I'm Tia. It's a pleasure to meet you, strawberry."

I hear the smile in her voice, and I can't help but smile myself. She detaches herself from me and sighs, relieved. "So what are Yuzu and Karin like?"

"Yuzu is like the mother of the house; she cooks and cleans, but never has time for herself. Karin, well, it's annoying when she gets sarcastic. What about you?"

Tia hesitates. "My dad is a workaholic, and my nine brothers are always out."

"Nine? Wow…"

She waves her hand in a shooing motion. "We're all adopted, and they're all different from each other. Chalk one up for the dysfunctional family."

"Dysfunctional? How so?"

Tia sighs again. "One of them is always out dating, another is _constantly_ hung over, a third is fighting, so on and so forth. Like I've said, our dad is a little caught up, so we have to fend for ourselves."

I let out a whistle. "Sounds harsh."

Tia nods. "To top it off, some of my brothers are perverts, so I have to get out a lot." She looks into my eyes, her teal searching my brown. "You're not a pervert, are you Ichi-chan?"

I stutter, trying to find the right words. "N-no, Tia, I'm not."

She smiles sweetly. "That's good. I don't like perverts. I usually don't like men, but I guess you're different."

I laugh nervously. "How am I different?"

"Well," she begins, "you're kind... sweet... a good listener... and most of all, you're handsome."

I blink. "Sorry?"

Tia blushes and waves it away. "Nothing."

An awkward silence stretches between us until I break it. "Can I ask you a question?"

My new friend giggles. "You just did, but sure."

I smirk. "What do you think I should do about my dad?"

She sighs. "I was just about to ask the same thing… Honestly, I would apologize for fighting, or whatever you did wrong… Just try not to make him angry." Tia lets out a defeated sigh. "I just wish that would work with my dad."

"Why wouldn't it?" I ask.

"He's always angry. I don't think I've seen him calm in a long while." She hangs her head, placing her hands in her lap. "I don't want to go home… I hate it there, and I feel so alone; unloved."

I move to place my arm around her, but decide not to and instead rest my hand on her arm.

"Anything I can do? A friend to talk to, maybe a shoulder to cry on?"

Tia looks up at me, and I can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I know you're a complete stranger, but there is one thing…" she says through blurred eyes. "Would you do it?"

"Anything."

She smiles softly and leans toward me, closing her eyes as she closes the distance between us.

"Tia, what are you d-" I'm cut off with a shush and a finger across my lips, quickly replaced by the feel of Tia's lips on mine. It's not unpleasant, just unexpected.

Pressure pushes our bodies together as Tia wraps her arms around my neck, and I let out a tiny moan as her body pushes against mine. She molds herself to me, melting into the unexpected kiss as much as I do. I can hear a low moan of her own building deep in her throat, a slow, almost purring sound. Her kisses get hungrier, searching for what she's never had, and I gladly give it to her, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling Tia into an even deeper kiss. My back hits the rough bark of our log as I'm pushed down, Tia's body atop mine. I gasp when a knot jabs into my back, and Tia lets out a small laugh.

"Sorry," she says with a smile. "I've never been kissed like that before." Another laugh escapes her lips, a nervous one this time. "Fuck, I've never been kissed, period. Thanks, Ichi-chan."

I nod, trying to hide my blush as I rub the sore spot in my back. I look at Tia, who smiles, then blushes vigorously.

A crash echoes through the woods into my mind, followed by a voice.

My dad's voice.

I turn to Tia and sigh. "I should go." I say softly.

She nods, clearly saddened that I have to leave.

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Will I see you again?"

I shrug. "I can't say. You'll find me here often though, so probably. My house is that way, if you feel like visiting." I say, pointing.

Tia smiles at the thought and places a peck on my cheek. "Alright, Berry-chan. I'll see you tonight."

Before I can ask what she means, my father's voice sounds through the woods again, calling me back to the house. I leave Tia with a wave and break into a run, joining my father at the edge of the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's just the beginning, folks! I'll try to have the next part up soon.<strong>_

_**BZRKR out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Twice Shy

_**Hey Guys, BZRKR GRL again. **_

_**Here's the second piece in Once Bitten, Twice Shy.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>As I walked decidedly back to my father's side, I thought about what Tia had said. Maybe my father really did love me…<p>

I apologized to my father, then ate and went up to my room. Right now I needed a hot shower, and some sleep to go with it.

About 20 minutes later I exit the bathroom and pull on some boxers, basketball shorts over those, then climb into bed.

A breeze runs across my face; the window's open. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave the window open when I left for my shower. Rising from my bed, I cross the room and shut my window, cutting off the cool air. With that done, I return to bed. Minutes later, sleep overtakes me.

**...**

My eyes snap open, my finely tuned senses alerting me that someone is in my room. They dart to my door, but it's shut. I move to sit up, but I can't.

I crane my neck upwards, where my hands lay tied to my bedposts, thick climber's rope encircling my wrists. A test of my ankles tells me that they, too, have been confined.

I jerk against my bonds, hoping to loosen the ties. A slight tsking pulls me from my task.

"Calm down, Ichigo," says the voice. "I would have thought you'd enjoy my being here."

I stop struggling, and instead try to identify the speaker. "Who's there?"

I hear the soft rustle of clothes dropping to the floor, and a glint of metal follows. The wearer steps into the moonlight, and I gasp lightly.

"Tia?" I ask incredulously. "Why the hell are you here?" I avert my eyes as she saunters closer. "And why the _fuck_ are you _naked_?" I hiss the last word, as if the very sound of the letters together is dangerous.

Tia plops down between my legs, her ass positioned strategically between my extremities. "I _did_ say that I'd see you tonight, didn't I, Berry-chan?"

"B-but why are you naked?" My eyes are closed, but that does nothing to help the situation. My mind flashes back to earlier that day, and I force my eyes open in order to keep from seeing what I shouldn't.

Tia giggles. "Let's just say that it's love at first kiss," she says dreamily, stroking her hand across my thigh.

I shake, my hormones raising my manhood without my consent. Tia giggles harder at this, a slow smile forming on her goddess-like face.

"My, how naughty," she says teasingly. Tia slips her body between my legs and begins to crawl upwards, forcing me to look at her. "Berry-chan, do you not like me this way?"

My eyes dart from one side of the room to the other, trying to look anywhere but at the unclothed blonde on my bed, on me.

"Ichigo," she says again, this time more tender. "Ichigo, look at me."

I have no time to answer before Tia pulls my head to gaze upon her. In the moonlight she's beautiful, a caramel lover. She'd placed herself at my chest, her breasts squeezed against my bare chest as to arouse herself. Her left hand is thrust under her body, her fingers pushed inside herself.

I feel my manhood rise, the clothed head thumping dully against Tia's thighs. She moans softly, clearly feeling what's under my shorts.

As if hearing my thoughts, Tia rises and slides down my body, stopping just below my knees. She's pulled her hand from her core, and sucks her fingers dry before sliding my shorts down my legs. My boxers tent upon being uncovered, my raging hard-on begging to be freed.

Tia runs her hand across my stomach, purring with delight. "I never thought you'd be so easy, Berry-chan," the temptress says carnally. "Perhaps you _are_ a pervert?"

I shake my head, too embarrassed to say anything.

Tia smiles lustfully and, with slow, deliberate moves, pulls my boxers from my waist. My cock springs forth, all six and a half inches. She smirks. "Such a naughty boy, Ichi-chan."

I groan.

Tia giggles softly and lightly grips my cock, rubbing her thumb over the slit in my head. I shudder with pleasure at the action, against my will. With soft strokes she runs her hand along the shaft, bringing my body arching up into her hand. My temptress grips tighter, bringing the foreskin over the head.

A wave of pleasure racks my body as Tia takes a new approach, bending her head and wrapping her lips around the tip of my cock. I bite my lip as she slides her mouth down my shaft, her lips coming to rest firmly on the base of my manhood. I can feel the tip of my cock in the back of her throat, the warmth of her tongue circling me.

Cool air hits me as she slides her mouth back up, coming again to rest on the head of my dick. I cringe; part of me wants her to stop, but the majority says to keep going.

Tia glances at my face, and upon seeing my cringe, removes her mouth and pouts. "I thought you would like this, Berry-chan," she says sulkily.

I shake my head, not wanting her to stop.

"Well," she says softly, "I guess I'll have to try a different approach."

She lays down, wrapping her breasts around my shaft and rubbing. I can't help but cry out in shock; I've never felt something this good. Lifting her breasts, she runs them along my shaft before dropping them back down to the base, wrapping her lips around the tip of my cock and sucking softly.

I can't help it; a dribble of pre-cum escapes me. Tia licks up the clear liquid and swallows, then grins. "Naughty, naughty," she says teasingly. "Give a girl some warning first."

I moan in pleasure as she resumes her paizuri, sucking the tip between each stroke.

I can't stand it anymore; her caramel mounds wrapped around my manhood, her pale rose lips taking me into her mouth. With a loud moan I release, my seed spurting out over Tia's lips and breasts. A few strands make it into her mouth, which she promptly swallows and proceeds to lick up the rest of my release before removing her breasts and sitting up.

"Well, Ichi-chan," she asks coyly. "Did you enjoy your present?"

Too high on pleasure to say anything, I nod embarrassed.

"Well, " she say, climbing back up my body, "I suppose I could release your bonds now."

Blood rushes back to my fingers as she unties the ropes holding me to the bedframe. Once both my hands are free, I grab Tia's sides and force her back down to my cock.

"I hope you aren't going to leave me after you just made me embarrass myself, Tia." I slip a hand under her, pushing my index and middle finger into her sex. A soft moan escapes her lips.

"No, Ichi-chan," she says lustily. "Please, make me yours."

I smile; with a body like hers, how can I refuse?

I plunge another finger into Tia's pussy, thrusting in and out of her throbbing core. She's wet within a minute, her juices flowing freely from her hot womanhood. I pull my fingers from her and pass one over her clitoris; she yelps with surprise. I repeat the motion, and this time she grinds down onto me. I smile.

Tia moans softly. "Ichi, put it in already... I can't take it anymore."

I laugh to myself. "How do you think I felt, Miss Temptress?" I tease. Nevertheless, I pull her down onto my cock, her wet pussy engulfing it to the hilt.

She squirms as her hymen breaks, a trickle of blood leaking out as I thrust into her repeatedly. In mere minutes Tia's moans increase and become whines of pleasure, begging me not to stop. She grinds her hips into mine as I push myself to the limit, her core squeezing my cock tighter with each passing second.

I push myself up to mold my lips to her caramel breasts and take her right nipple in my mouth, rolling her erect bud with my tongue as she did with my cock not too long ago. I raise my hand to entrap the other mound, taking her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

Tia squeals at my advances, arcing her body towards my to give me better access. I suck lightly on the nipple in my mouth, awarding myself with a high-pitched moan of ecstasy.

"Ichi..." Tia's moan comes out as a soft mewl. "Ichi, I'm going to come..." She whimpers as I arc myself into her pussy, at the same time flicking my tongue over her perky buds. "I can't... I can't hold it in any longer, Ichi-chan."

Tia's walls clench my cock as she's overcome by her first orgasm, her juices coating me to my hilt. Her body arches backwards, her breasts thrusting in my face as she comes.

"GOD, ICHIIIGOO!"

I can't take it anymore. With a final thrust into her core I release, shooting my seed into her womb.

Tia moans softly as I empty the last of my load into her, then raises herself off my cock and giggles. "Wow, Ichi-chan, I wouldn't have taken you for a natural." She takes a hand and runs it along her pussy before bringing it to her mouth, strands of my release trailing from her fingers. With an eager expression she licks her fingers clean, then swallows and smiles.

I pant with exhaustion as Tia lays on top of me and caresses my face. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Berry-chan?" she asks flirtatiously. "After all, it was with me." She giggles.

"Tia," I say softly, "Next time, just come through the front door."

Tia laughs and cuddles next to my side. "But the window is much more fun," she says sleepily.

I smile and pull up my boxers and shorts, then pull Tia closer to me.

"Night, Tia-chan." I whisper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Well, R&R. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! For those who want another chapter, just say so!**_

_**BZRKR GRL.**_


End file.
